


Zhan-ge, Didi Ai Ni!

by panda_desu



Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, but not really, it's only wyb being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: “I--” Wang YiBo swallows. Is this rejection? What? “I just… I don’t want you to stay mad at me.” He says, voice small.“Do you understand why I was mad, though?” Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at him, still sounding a bit icy.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The Lion, The Rabbit, and The Alternate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527299
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300





	Zhan-ge, Didi Ai Ni!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic for this dumb and super indulgent series \0/
> 
> This time, let's go back in time and see how these two idiots got together. I hope you can enjoy this :D

Wang YiBo doesn’t know how he could screw up like this; how the week ends with two of the people he respects and looks up to the most being angry and spectacularly disappointed at him. 

At least, that’s what he wants to say to himself. He knows why. He knows perfectly well why.

Because he’s stupid and has let his own stupidity and jealousy ran wild against his own better judgement. But what was he supposed to do when his boyfriend went out on a date with another guy? He has every right in the world to be angry and landed some punches on the guy who had the guts to shamelessly take his boyfriend out, right?

Apparently he doesn’t have that right. Apparently, it’s only Wang YiBo who thinks that they are dating merely because they slept together and have sex occasionally. He’s the stupid one for thinking Xiao Zhan feels the same way about him.

Now, not only he still doesn’t know how to make things right with Xiao Zhan (or if Xiao Zhan would let him), he has to accept the reality that the bruise on his lip and under his left eye won’t escape his manager’s eyes. He’s called to Wang Han’s office before he got the chance to change into his riding gear. Wang YiBo can only look down to his lap as he very slowly and carefully, truthfully tell the club owner what had happened. It’s super embarrassing and he really can’t stand it when Wang Han only looks at him while fanning himself.

Wang Han releases a long resigned sigh. “I really don’t know what I should do with you, YiBo ah.” he mutters, shaking his head. “And you said you don’t want Xiao Zhan to think of you as a brat.” Wang YiBo shrinks in his seat even more. “How do you suppose to make it up to him, huh?”

Wang YiBo squeezes his own fingers, the left ones are still a bit sore. “I don’t know, Han-ge.” He answers weakly. “I-- Zhan-ge told me to go apologize to his friend first.”

“And? Have you gone?”

Wang YiBo nods meekly. “Yesterday.”

“Really?” Wang Han raises his eyebrows, quite impressed. He wouldn’t be surprised if the young man would delay in apologizing if it’s another matter but since this is about the love of his life so it’s an entirely different matter. But then again, the boy is always sincere so maybe he does feel a little bit guilty. “Well, I supposed it’s a good thing that he didn’t bring this to the police.”

Wang YiBo gulps down. Deep inside, he has to agree. He could be in a lot more trouble and probably saying goodbye to his dreams of championing GP500. He suspects Xiao Zhan must have also said something in this regard to his friend. “He said he….understand.” Wang YiBo says again, somewhat perplexed and unbelieving but grateful.

Wang Han huffs. “This child, ah. What should I say to your parents, huh?”

“Don’t tell them anything!” Wang YiBo quickly pleads. “Please, Han-ge.”

“Of course I won’t tell them the details but I still have to tell them something especially since you’ll be suspended for two weeks.”

Wang YiBo gulps. “T, two weeks?”

“And pray that the committee and your future sponsors don’t hear about this.”

Wang YiBo pales. He wipes his forehead with his hand. “I-- Yes, Han-ge.”

Wang Han raises from his seat and walks over to Wang YiBo. With his folded fan, he smacks the young man’s head. “Get yourself together, young man.”

Wang YiBo flinches at the hit on his head. Wang Han didn’t soften his blow. Wang YiBo nods. “Yes, Han-ge.”

*

He can’t fall asleep that night. Again. He lays on his bed, his phone in his hand, and his thumb scrolling over a wechat window. It’s the chat window with Xiao Zhan. Their last conversation was stamped ten days ago when Wang YiBo asked Xiao Zhan out for a drink but Xiao Zhan refused because he already had another appointment. Out of his curiosity, and because he was a brat, Wang YiBo rode his motorcycle to Xiao Zhan’s apartment only to find Xiao Zhan walking out of his apartment building, another man wrapping an arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist. He knows the guy: one of Xiao Zhan’s closest friends since college, Wang DaLu. Wang YiBo was enraged and when he came to, Xiao Zhan was already pulling him off Wang DaLu who looked equally angry and there was blood on his lips and some bruises on his face. Xiao Zhan dragged them both inside his apartment before they could cause more inconveniences. Xiao Zhan shoved iced on both their faces and told Wang DaLu to go home. Wang YiBo remembered smirking in victory but before he could say anything, Xiao Zhan slapped him.

That hurt the most. Wang YiBo can still feel the sting on his cheek. 

_“Just who the fuck do you think you are, Wang YiBo?!”_

He turns to lay on his other side, curling his body as small as he can. He hates crying and he hates feeling like this, like something in his gut and his chest stabbed and twisted. His thumb trembles as he opens his phone’s gallery and scroll through pictures of Xiao Zhan he took. Did he really have blown every chance he has? Is this really it? Does Xiao Zhan even want to see his face again? Will he ever be able to see Xiao Zhan smile at him again? Calling him Bo-di with exasperated fondness in his voice? Will he ever be able to pull Xiao Zhan into his embrace ever again, showering him with kisses, showing him how much Wang YiBo desires him as he lost himself inside Xiao Zhan over and over again? 

Wang YiBo groans. What the fuck, why is he hard just thinking of Xiao Zhan like this?

***

Heads are turned, steps halted, movement frozen or slowed as people’s attention are taken by a small scene happening in front of one of the buildings in the block. A motorbike is parked in front of the building that housed a design studio. A young man is standing on top of the motorbike, shouting quite earnestly and passionately at one particular window on the second floor.

“ZHAN-GE! ZHAN-GE, I KNOW I’M WRONG. IT IS ALL MY FAULT. CAN YOU HEAR ME? ZHAN-GE, I’M SORRY.”

Some of the workers of said design studio have gathered at the main entrance, watching the scene with a mix of amusement, general confusement, and what the fuck is this guy doing is he mad? in their faces. A couple who leaned more to be amused even have their phone out and livestream it to their social media.

The young man doesn’t care. His ears and neck are flushed red. “ZHAN-GE. PLEASE HEAR ME OUT. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN BUT AT LEAST HEAR ME OUT. I’M SORRY.”

He gulps, looks down for a moment before looking up again at that window on the second floor which still doesn’t show anything happening behind it.

“ZHAN-GE!! ZHAN-GE, _DIDI AI NI!! ZHI GE DIDI AI NI!! ZHEN DE HEN AI NI!!_ THERE’S NO ONE ELSE FOR ME!!”

People are clapping, some wolf whistle, some girls shriek in excitement, some swoons, but there’s still no movement happening at that particular window. The young man looks crestfallen although he doesn’t look away.

“ZHA----Zhan-ge….”

One of the workers of the design studio finally walks up to the young man. Carefully, she tugs on the young man’s jeans. “Wang YiBo. Come down first, okay? Let’s go in. People are staring. You know our _laoban_ hates this kind of attention.”

Wang YiBo blinks and looks down at the woman who he recognizes as Xiao Zhan’s assistant. He stares pitifully at her calming smile. “Fei-jie.”

“Come down, okay? It’s very dangerous. Come on.”

With a little carelessness, Wang YiBo jumps down his motorcycle and FeiFei catches him by his hand. She pats at that hand as he drags the young man inside the studio while her other co-workers are shooing people away. Some of Xiao Zhan’s staff give Wang YiBo a pat on his shoulder as he walks past them, following FeiFei to the second floor. FeiFei pushes open the door to Xiao Zhan’s office and Wang YiBo freezes.

“Come in first.” FeiFei says kindly. “I’ll go and… wake _laoban_.” 

Wang YiBo blinks, then frowns. “Wake him?”

FeiFei nods, her face looks like she’s fighting not to laugh but because she feels that this boy is really pitiful, decided to go against it. “Yeah. You see, we had quite a lot on our hands this week and had been pulling all nighters these last three days including _laoban_. The deadline was just this morning and _laoban_ is sleeping now.”

Wang YiBo wants to run outside and drive to the nearest cliff so he can throw himself off said cliff but before he even manages to do all that, Xiao Zhan’s assistant is already pushing him inside and closes the door behind him. He stumbles a little bit and turns to stare blankly at the closed door. Then he crouches down and groans aloud.

*

“Will you stop? Please?” Wang YiBo half pleads and half snaps at Xiao Zhan who is currently replaying the scene of Wang YiBo’s public confession for the nth time on a phone that Wang YiBo is sure is not Xiao Zhan’s. 

Xiao Zhan raises his eyes toward Wang YiBo for a moment. He is leaning against his desk, his ankles crossed. His hair is a bit tousled, sleepiness still hanging around his face. “Well, I gather this is why you’re here, right? And I didn’t hear it earlier. You said here that you want me to hear you.”

Wang YiBo groans. “Ge, please. Spare me, okay? I know it’s stupid.”

“Hmm.” Xiao Zhan hums. He’s still looking at Wang YiBo for a moment and Wang YiBo steels himself not to look away. “What do you want me to do, Bo-di?” He asks icily then, relaxing his stances as he puts away the phone.

“I--” Wang YiBo swallows. Is this rejection? What? “I just… I don’t want you to stay mad at me.” He says, voice small. 

“Do you understand why I was mad, though?” Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at him, still sounding a bit icy.

Wang YiBo nods. “Look, Ge. I know what I did was wrong. It wasn’t really my business and I should’ve made myself clear about what I thought-- what I think about us. I-- I’m really sorry, Ge.”

Xiao Zhan rubs his neck as he releases a soft resigned sigh. Very slowly, he reaches out a hand. “Come here.”

Wang YiBo snaps his head up. He doesn’t need another coaxing and quickly crosses the room to take Xiao Zhan’s hand in his gingerly. He still stops a few steps away from Xiao Zhan, though. Somehow still feeling a little bit apprehensive and unsure. Xiao Zhan clacks his tongue and tugs his hand to pull the younger man closer to him. The tips of their shoes are almost touching and Xiao Zhan bites his lips. Wang YiBo blinks, his mouth parts open as he watches a blush starts to creep across Xiao Zhan’s cheekbones.

“Zhan-ge?” his voice comes out a little gravelly.

Xiao Zhan places his free hand on Wang YiBo’s cheek and Wang YiBo is just about to lean into his palm when Xiao Zhan very gently slaps him. Startled, Wang YiBo almost flinches away. Xiao Zhan doesn’t care and repeats the gentle assault a couple of times until it turns into gentle pats.

“What should I do with you, huh, Bo-di? Confessing to me so publicly like that and I didn’t even get to hear it! Don’t you know I have a very thin face? How should I go out there and face people now?”

Wang YiBo stares at Xiao Zhan incredulously. “Well, you kind of not giving me any other choice.”

Xiao Zhan snorts. “Did I?”

“Zhan-ge, I--” Wang YiBo looks down at their joined hands. He hesitates again. What does this mean? Is there hope? Xiao Zhan definitely doesn’t seem angry. Not anymore, at least. Unconsciously, he tugs on their joined hand.

“Hm?” Xiao Zhan tugs back.

Wang YiBo gulps and looks up at his Zhan-ge again. He hopes he’s at least allowed to think of Xiao Zhan as his Zhan-ge again. Xiao Zhan’s dark brown eyes are clear despite the dark circles under his eyes. Wang YiBo grimaces, feeling a little guilty for waking Xiao Zhan from a much needed sleep and for the other thing. But he’s not going to turn around and go now. This is his only chance.

“I’m serious, Ge.” He says then. “About what I said earlier. I am sorry for everything and that I love you.” He locks his eyes with Xiao Zhan. “I can’t tell you what you have to do. I only want you to know this and, maybe, probably, if you want, go on a date with me? Officially, this time”

“Officially?”

“Mn. Officially. I want to take you out and be able to say that it's a date, that I’m your date.”

Xiao Zhan bites his lower lip. “One date?”

Wang YiBo looks unhappy. “As many as I can get.” He states then. 

Xiao Zhan covers his face with his free hand. “You’re so cheesy, Wang YiBo.”

“Shut up.” 

Xiao Zhan purses his lips. “And then?” He sighs when Wang YiBo quirks his eyebrow to show that he doesn’t quite understand Xiao Zhan’s question. “And then what do you want to do after all those dates? If you can get them, I mean.” Xiao Zhan’s grip around Wang YiBo’s hand tightened just a tad. “You still have to convince me here, Bo-di.”

“Is that even a question? Be your boyfriend, of course.” How Wang YiBo has the gall to look at Xiao Zhan incredulously like Xiao Zhan should know the answer to that already is so infuriating Xiao Zhan is endeared.

Xiao Zhan bites his lips again. “Bo-di, you’re so ridiculous.” but he pulls Wang YiBo closer to him and tilts his head just so as he swoops in and presses his lips against Wang YiBo’s. “How am I going to say no?”

The kiss gets Wang YiBo startled and steals his breath away. His mind races to follow through. “But, you hit me.” Wang YiBo whispers dazedly in front of Xiao Zhan’s lips.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Xiao Zhan bites down on Wang YiBo’s lower lip.

“_Ow_. What? What do you mean?” Wang YiBo chases the retreating lips.

“I was mad because you never said anything when we already slept together and then you had the guts to punch my date. How should I feel about that, huh? I’m old, Wang YiBo. I don’t have time if you’re only here for fun.” Xiao Zhan takes a step back to sit on his desk as Wang YiBo pushes forward. His legs comfortably go around Wang YiBo’s hips as Wang YiBo throws his arms around Xiao Zhan’s back.

Wang YiBo frowns. “But-- shouldn’t that be my line? You were the one who went out on dates when you already have me!”

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at the younger man. “Already have you? Then why didn’t you say so from the beginning? I can’t read minds, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan lets his hands rest on Wang YiBo’s shoulders. 

Seeing that, Wang YiBo catches himself and realizes that that’s exactly why Xiao Zhan was mad at him. “I---” He kisses Xiao Zhan again. “Zhan-ge, I’m deadly serious here. I want to be your boyfriend.” His brown eyes are searching into Xiao Zhan’s, suddenly feeling a little bit uncertain and in need of confirmation. “Zhan-ge, I-- I wasn’t wrong when I thought that you feel the same about me, right? That you love me too?”

He very slowly tightens his hold around Xiao Zhan, bracing himself of whatever Xiao Zhan will answer him. Wang YiBo holds his breath as Xiao Zhan leans in and taps his forehead against Wang YiBo’s. “Yes.” Xiao Zhan says softly. The older man then places his hands on each side of Wang YiBo’s face. “You’re younger than me, Bo-di, so I couldn’t be sure that you would like to be in a serious relationship. I didn’t have the courage to ask, either. I’m also at fault here so I’m sorry for that. But I do like you. A lot. You can tell, right? I guess you can since now I know you already assumed that we were together,” Xiao Zhan laughs a little. “But I do. I do love you, Bo-di.”

Wang YiBo takes a deep breath and surges to claim another kiss. He kisses deeply, claiming and sealing the words shared between them. He can hear himself whimpers into the kiss and Xiao Zhan’s reciprocate with assuring soft noise and Wang YiBo feels a weight lifted off his shoulders and knots in his belly unravel. He feels warmth spreads all over his body as he pulls the taller man even closer, pressing their chests against each other. He wants Xiao Zhan to feel how his heart beats so fast because of him and he wants to feel Xiao Zhan’s heart beats just as fast. 

“Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge.” He can’t stop murmuring Xiao Zhan’s name and Xiao Zhan smiles and Wang YiBo melts. He’s doomed for life. 

They pull away, finally; lips swollen and wet and slightly bruised when they got a little heated. Xiao Zhan’s fingers run across the light bluish coloration under Wang YiBo’s left eye. He kisses the spot gently. “What did they say about this?”

Wang YiBo looks sour for a second. “Two weeks suspension.”

Xiao Zhan flinches. “You’ll be okay?”

“Han-ge - he’s the racing club owner, you remember?” Xiao Zhan nods. “Han-ge told the committee and the sponsors that I got injured during practice.”

Xiao Zhan huffs and flicks the bruise gently. “Serves you right.”

“I know.” Wang YiBo then leans in to rest his forehead against Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to hear that from you, Ge. You’re my boyfriend now, right? Coddle me.”

Xiao Zhan snorts and slaps the back of Wang YiBo’s head. “Who’s going to coddle you? I’m going to invite DaLu to dinner with us and you’re going to pay.”

Wang YiBo’s lip jutted out in petulant pout. “I apologized already.”

“Well, _I_ haven’t.” Xiao Zhan says. He nudges Wang YiBo’s forehead with his shoulder so the younger man looks up. Xiao Zhan is looking at him rather mischievously, “and as my boyfriend, you have to accompany me and share the burden with me.” The tinge of pink dusting Xiao Zhan’s cheeks betrays the lilt of tease in his voice.

Wang YiBo’s face lights up as the word ‘_boyfriend_’ leaves Xiao Zhan’s mouth. He maintains the pout though. “Fine. It’s not like I have anything to do for the next ten days, at least.”

“Good.”

They are kissing again, slowly and gently this time until Wang YiBo releases a long exhale of breath. “Zhan-ge.”

“Bo-di.”

“Zhan-ge.”

“Bo-di.”

“Zhan-ge.”

“_Bo-di_.”

“_Didi ai ni_, ah.”

“Mn. _Gege ye ai ni_.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> laoban : boss; this is what XZ's staff call him irl so I use that here too (although in previous fic FeiFei calls XZ with 'Xiao-ge' when talking to XZ directly)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that :D
> 
> Also, thank you for all the love and kind words and interests you guys showed for this series. I'm so happy seeing the kudos and reading the comments. They really motivate and inspire me a lot! I still have more fics to be written for this series but if you have any suggestions or inputs or just saying hi, please leave me a comment! <3


End file.
